


Sticks and Stones

by rebeldaydreams



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Nonbinary/Genderfluid Reader, Protective Crowley, Swearing, mild transphobic comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldaydreams/pseuds/rebeldaydreams
Summary: [CROWLEY X NONBINARY/GENDERFLUID READER] After you get some unsolicited abuse on the street, Crowley can't control his temper.





	Sticks and Stones

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea after seeing Neil Gaiman confirm how Crowley and Aziraphale are male presenting, but don’t identify as males. And how Crowley was actually female-presenting when he was the Nanny and at Golgotha. I just liked the idea of him being super protective and supportive of having a non-binary/genderfluid partner and not putting up with any bullshit they might get. This is super self indulgent fjdklksksksfj but I hope other people enjoy it!! 👀

“Where do you want to go for dinner?” Crowley asked you, arms folded over the roof of his Bentley as he leant on it. Through his glasses you could just about make out the yellow of his eyes.

“Hmmm...” You hummed in thought, shuffling your feet a little.

“I could get us a table at that new place. You know, that fancy one. I forget the name...Aziraphale would know…” He said, trailing off in thought. You shook your head.

“No, I don’t want anything fancy. Just something simple will do me. How about-“

“Fish and chips?” Crowley finished your sentence for you, reading you like an open book. You grinned.

“You just know me too well.” You said, and he smiled. “Can we walk? I’ve been stuck inside all day and I could do with stretching my legs.”

“’Course.”

Leaving the Bentley parked at the side of the road, the two of you began the walk to the nearest chip shop. It was about 10 minutes away, so not too far. Crowley slipped his hand into yours, your fingers interlocking with his as if that’s what they’d been made to do. You smiled, leaning your head into his shoulder as you walked.

There was silence between you, but it was far from uncomfortable. You simply enjoyed being in each other’s company. Crowley might occasionally make a snide remark about someone’s questionable fashion choices, though.

About 5 minutes into the journey, a loud voice from the other side of the street caught your attention, and the both of you turned your head towards the sound. So much for a quiet walk.

“Oi!”

The voice in question belonged to a rough looking man, probably in his 30s, who was walking with two others.

“Why don’t you pick a fuckin' gender, love?” he shouted. His friends behind him erupted in raucous laughter. At this point, you and Crowley had stopped in your tracks.

“Yeah there’s only two, can’t be that hard.” Another one added. More obnoxious laughter.

Despite them not specifying who they were talking to, you knew it was aimed at you. And despite knowing you shouldn’t listen to them because they were just arrogant morons whose opinion really did not matter in the slightest, their words still stung you.

You looked away from them as they laughed, wanting desperately to shrivel up into a small ball as you felt a lump rise in your throat. You tugged slightly at Crowley's hand, trying to communicate that you very much wanted to keep walking and not give them the satisfaction of knowing they upset you. Crowley, meanwhile, was looking increasingly like he wanted to do some quite unspeakable things to them. You cautioned a glance up at him and could feel how he’d tensed up from the rage that was building in him.

“Crowley, just ignore them...please.” you said. Normally, he’d listen to you. But he was currently too blinded by sheer, unbridled anger that even you couldn’t get through to him.

“Sorry.” He said, through gritted teeth, as he released your hand and crossed the street.

The group of men stopped walking and shared some incredulous looks with one another as Crowley approached.

“Got a problem, pal?” one of them said, as they formed a small circle around him.

Crowley looked at each of them in turn, settling his gaze on the one who had initiated the earlier nasty comments. Without even looking at the other two, he snapped his fingers in their general direction. Something they couldn’t control nor explain overtook them and without a word they turned and began to walk away.

“Hey! Where you lot off to?!” the one remaining yelled to his friends, but they didn’t even seem to acknowledge him. Crowley grinned wickedly.

“Oh, don’t mind them. They’ve just gone for a little stroll. Now-“ he grabbed hold of the man's lapels – who gasped at the strength of Crowley's grip.

“We’re gonna have a little chat.” Crowley growled as he shoved the guy round an inconspicuous corner.

* * *

“What’s your fucking problem, dude?!” the man yelped as he was unforgivingly pushed against a wall.

“My problem?” Crowley echoed, speaking through gritted teeth. “I’ll tell you my problem. My problem is you feel the need to harass and vocally abuse a complete stranger. That’s my problem, you piece of shit.”

“I-I was j-just-!”

“Making a joke? Trying to be funny in front of your idiot friends? Yeah. I’ve heard it before.” Crowley was so full of rage that his human form was starting to fray at the edges. Black scales were starting to show through his skin and his eyes were much more yellow than before.

“Say sorry.” Crowley said, bluntly.

“Wh-what?” the man stammered.

“I said-“ Crowley reached a hand up to pull off his glasses, and glared at the man with his natural eyes. The colour drained from the his face at the sight. “ _Say sorry.”_

“I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry!! Just fucking let me go!”

Crowley gave him one more hard glare and, before letting him go, landed a hard punch right to the middle of the guy’s face. He stumbled away with a pained yelp, clutching at his nose.

“Run along.” Crowley pushed his glasses back up his nose and watched as the man fled, taking a deep breath as he tried to regain control of his form.

* * *

You watched from the other side of the street, biting your lip and tugging anxiously at the sleeve of your jacket. A minute later, the man scurried back out onto the street with a bloody nose and a terrified look on his face. He made off in the same direction as his friends, pushing other pedestrians out of the way.

Crowley emerged a few seconds later looking satisfied, flexing the fingers of his right hand and straightening out his jacket. You huffed out a breath, thankful that all he seemed to have done was break the guy’s nose. And perhaps frighten him into having nightmares for a month.

“You didn’t have to do that.” You said quietly as Crowley approached you again.

“I know I didn’t _have_ to. I did rather enjoy it, though.” He said, looking down at you. His brow furrowed. “You okay?”

You just nodded, looking down at your feet. Crowley took your hand once more and gave a reassuring squeeze. You wanted to say you were okay, because you wanted to be, but those awful comments echoed in your mind, chipping away at your already fragile self esteem.

“Y/N?” Crowley said, trying to get your attention. He saw tears welling in your eyes and immediately realised you were not okay. He stepped a little closer, filling your vision with the black of his clothes, and when you looked up next you were back in his flat.

Tears spilled down your cheeks and you hid your face in your hands as a sob escaped you. “I-I'm sorry, Cr-Crowley-"

“You have nothing to apologise for, darling. C'mere.” he said, gathering you in his arms. You hid your face in his chest and held onto him tightly.

“You are beautiful and brilliant and perfect just the way you are, and don’t you dare go listening to anyone who tries to tell you otherwise, you understand me?” he said. “Those small-minded bigots aren’t worth your tears.”

You held onto him for a little while longer, and he didn’t let up his tight hold on you, pressing loving kisses to the top of your head. Eventually, you pulled back and looked up at him.

“Thank you.” You smiled, wiping away the half-dried tears on your cheeks with the back of your hand. He lifted his hands to cup your face and leaned in to plant a gentle kiss to your lips. As he pulled away there was a soft, very un-demon-like smile on his face.

“Love you.” He said quietly. If you weren’t already blushing from the kiss, you were certainly blushing now.

“I love you too. You big softie.” You said, and Crowley flashed you a toothy grin that made your heart skip a beat.

Your stomach suddenly rumbled, interrupting the moment, and you realised how hungry you were.

“Oh yeah...” you said, remembering what you had planned to be doing that evening. You really didn’t feel like going anywhere other than Crowley's flat now, though. As usual, he sensed your feelings.

“You get comfy. I’ll bring us back some food. Alright?”

You smiled and nodded. He turned to leave the flat but you jumped forward and grabbed his hand. “Crowley, wait-"

“What’s wrong?” He asked, brow furrowing behind his glasses. You just smiled, threw your arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

“Nothing's wrong. Just don’t be too long.” You said. He grinned and gave you another quick peck on the lips.

“Miss you already!” he said, sauntering out the door. You chuckled to yourself as you watched him leave, wondering just how you managed to get so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! I post headcanons and other stuff there too ---> http://rebeldaydreams.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed ;w;


End file.
